


Cry Over Me

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Die Liebe ist das selbstloseste Gefühl von allen... Doch was geschieht, wenn deine geliebte Person deine Liebe nicht mehr gebrauchen kann? Irgendwann wünschst du dir, dass sie genauso leidet wie du selbst.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Cry Over Me

CRY OVER ME

-  
-  
-

Jeder kennt es, dieses Gefühl…

Dieses Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz man selbst sondern ein anderer zu sein, losgelöst und frei und irgendwo in einer Zwischenwelt schwebend.

Das Gefühl, alles für einen anderen Menschen aufzugeben und sich völlig zu verlieren.

Das Gefühl, zu leben und zu sterben, zu weinen und selbstlos alles herzugeben, damit dieser eine Mensch glücklich ist.

Dieses Gefühl ist die Liebe. Und so schön und lebensnotwendig sie erscheint, so ist sie doch Erlösung und Fluch gleichermaßen. Denn nach allzu kurzer Zeit in ihren Fängen wünscht man sich, sie würde einen freigeben.

Das Gefühl… ist mit unglaublich vielen Fußangeln versehen, die wir nicht sehen können und die wir erst bemerken, wenn wir uns in ihnen verhaken. Und dann ist es meist zu spät, um noch umkehren zu können.

Der Rückweg ist unausweichlich von einem blauäugigen Dämon versperrt, der uns gehässig ins Gesicht lacht, wo er uns zuvor noch einladend zulächelte.

Und der Traum entwickelt sich zu einem Alptraum der gebrochenen Herzen. Gebrochen durch die Person, die einem der wichtigste Mensch der ganzen Welt war… und leider immer noch ist.

Es gibt einen Mann, der nur allzu wissend nicken würde, würde er diese Zeilen lesen.

Natürlich liest er sie nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick ist er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf das Blut an seinen Händen zu starren, um noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Jiraiya war immer ein Mann großer Worte gewesen. Er hatte es immer verstanden, Gedanken und Gefühle zu umschreiben und auszudrücken. Jedoch fehlen selbst ihm in diesem Moment schlichtweg die Worte, um zu beschreiben, was er fühlt.

Er weiß nur, dass er es tut. Dass er fühlt. Mit jeder Faser seines ganzen Seins fühlt er den Schmerz in den Augen des anderen Mannes, dessen Körper in seinen Armen geborgen ist, als seinen eigenen. Und es macht ihn völlig fertig.

Damals waren sie ein Team gewesen.

Damals vor… Jiraiya ist in jenem Moment nicht dazu in der Lage, in der Zeit zurückzurechnen, doch es erscheint ihm beinahe, dass diese Zeit so tief in der Vergangenheit begraben liegt, dass es keine Rolle spielt, ob es sie jemals gab.

Er kann sich nicht mehr an vieles erinnern, was damals geschehen ist. Kindheitserinnerungen sind zumeist so verschwommen, wenn man nach langer Zeit seinen Geist auf die Reise schickt…

Doch an was er sich deutlich erinnern kann, sind die beiden Personen, mit welchen er seine Kindheit verbracht hat. Sie stechen heraus aus dem Wirrwarr bunter Bilder, welche haltlos und ungeordnet durch sein Gedächtnis irren. Ein blondes, aufgewecktes Mädchen und ein dunkelhaariger, blasser Junge.

Tsunade und Orochimaru.

Während Tsunades Bild flüchtig und schwer zu fassen ist, so sticht Orochimarus kindliches Lächeln aus seiner Erinnerung hervor wie eine Flamme im tiefen Dunkel der Nacht.

Damals waren sie Freunde gewesen. Die besten Freunde des ganzen Universums.

Jiraiya kann sich sehr gut an jene Nacht erinnern, in welcher sie an einem offenen Feuer am Fluss gesessen und geredet hatten, die ganze Nacht einfach nur gesessen und geredet, ohne Tsunade oder irgendeinen anderen Störenfried.

Nur sie beide.

Sie hatten offen geredet, über alles, worüber Kinder nun einmal reden und auch über andere, weit ernstere Dinge.

Jiraiya hatte Orochimaru in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Zuneigung beteuert, dass er sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen könnte als ihn.

Und Orochimaru hatte ihn aus großen, überraschten, und beinahe ängstlichen Augen heraus angestarrt und Jiraiya gestanden, dass ihn niemals zuvor jemand als seinen Freund bezeichnet hatte.

Und Jiraiya hatte Orochimaru in seine Arme gezogen und Orochimaru hatte geweint.

Und dies war der Moment gewesen, in welchem Jiraiya sein Herz an den blassen Jungen in seinen Armen verloren hatte, unwiderruflich und für immer.

Und der blauäugige Dämon hatte ihm zugezwinkert und ihn eingeladen in eine viel versprechende, helle Zukunft. Und Hand in Hand mit Orochimaru war er dieser Einladung gefolgt. Und die Türen waren hinter ihnen zugefallen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten.

Damals waren sie Kinder gewesen und Orochimaru hatte seine Gefühle offen gezeigt. Er war ein nettes, warmes, offenherziges Kind gewesen, mit einem Charme, welchem Jiraiya nicht hatte widerstehen können.

Und so verging die Zeit.

Nach und nach waren sie erwachsen geworden und wurden vor Entscheidungen gestellt, welche ihre Leben für immer veränderten.

Sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Wege gewählt, und als die engsten Vertrauten des Hokage hatten sie erfahren, was es bedeutet, Macht zu besitzen und auszuüben.

Orochimaru hatte sich schwer von diesem Gefühl trennen können, und nach und nach hatte er seine Menschlichkeit seinen hoch gesteckten, egoistischen Plänen geopfert.

Jiraiya hatte es nicht verstanden und auch erst begriffen, als der Schaden bereits unwiderruflich angerichtet war.

Er hatte Orochimaru geliebt. Er war zu jener wichtigen Person geworden, deren Freude und Leid man teilt und für die man alles aufgeben würde, sogar sich selbst.

Aber was geschieht, wenn jene Person nicht mehr in der Lage ist, Freude und Leid zu empfinden?

Wenn jene Person deine Gefühle nicht mehr erwidert und sich auch nicht darum kümmert, ob du noch an ihrer Seite bist oder ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hast?

Wenn jene Person nachts neben dir in nass geschwitzte Bettlaken gehüllt daliegt und stumm zur Decke emporstarrt, darauf wartend, dass du deine Liebesbeteuerungen abgeschlossen hast und endlich das Licht löschst?

Wenn jene Person dich vernachlässigt wenn es dir schlecht geht, um in ihren dunklen Laboren nach verbotenen Zaubern zu forschen?

Was tust du dann?

Wenn all diese selbstlosen Dinge, welche die Liebe auszeichnet, ignoriert oder allenfalls belächelt werden…

…dann wünscht du dir irgendwann, dass deine geliebte Person genauso leidet wie du selbst.

In der Nacht, in welcher Jiraiya Orochimaru endgültig verließ, weil er den Schmerz und die Kälte nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schrie er seinem geliebten Wesen all jene Dinge in einem Anflug ohnmächtiger Wut an den Kopf, bevor seine Worte von einem Weinkrampf erstickt wurden und er auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Er wollte Orochimaru seine Lage deutlich machen, in einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, etwas zu retten. Er wollte, dass Orochimaru versteht und zu ihm zurückkommt. Er wollte den Orochimaru zurück, den er früher gekannt hatte.

All jene schlaflosen Nächte brachen aus Jiraiya hervor, all die Gefühle, die er nicht fühlen wollte, der verfluchte Schmerz, den er nicht stoppen konnte, seine Liebe, die er zu vergessen nicht imstande war.

Ist es wirklich so einfach für dich, mich zu vergessen, Orochimaru?

Hast du jemals etwas für mich empfunden?

Jiraiya attackierte sein Gegenüber mit Fragen, auf welche er keine Antwort erhalten würde. Orochimaru saß nur da, auf ihrem Bett, ihn anblickend aus diesen großen, kalt funkelnden Augen.

Und es tat weh, oh es tat so höllisch weh und die Wut fegte hell wie eine Stichflamme durch Jiraiyas Körper.

Er wollte, dass Orochimaru um ihn weinte, für ihn starb, für ihn Schmerzen erlitt und einfach das fühlte, was Jiraiya selbst empfand, und sei es nur für einen Augenblick.

Er wollte, dass Orochimarus Herz brach, dass sich Zeichen tiefen Empfindens auf seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelten, dass seinetwegen die Tränen flossen.

Orochimaru sollte ihn auf Knien anflehen, ihm noch eine neue Chance zu geben, er sollte ihm zeigen, dass er dasselbe empfand und dass er nichts anderes fühlte als den dumpfen Aufschlag seines Herzens auf dem staubigen Boden, und sei es nur für einen einzigen, kleinen Moment.

Einen kleinen Augenblick der gegenseitigen Liebe und Selbstlosigkeit.

“Aber hast du etwas gefühlt? Hast du es?! Hat dir das alles denn… überhaupt nichts bedeutet?!”

Jiraiya war unter Tränen zusammengesunken, sein Blick verschwommen und sein Körper zitternd während Orochimaru sich ruhig erhoben hatte und zur Tür heraus geschritten war, ohne zurückzublicken.

Das war drei Tage vor Orochimarus Verrat gewesen. Drei Tage, bevor seine finsteren Machenschaften ans Tageslicht getreten waren und er Konoha für immer verlassen hatte.

Und seltsamerweise hatte Jiraiya sich schuldig gefühlt.

Er war an jenem Abend zurück zu jenem Ort am Fluss gekommen, an welchem Orochimaru und er sich als Kinder so oft getroffen hatten. Ganz leer gebrannt hatte er auf die dunklen Fluten gestarrt, während der blauäugige Dämon in seinem Kopf lachte.

Ja, Jiraiya war schuldig gewesen. Schuldig, den Menschen zu lieben, von welchem er wusste, dass er hinter seinem Rücken all jene schrecklichen Dinge tat. Jiraiya hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es gespürt, er hatte es geahnt, aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Nie.

Er war den Weg bis zum Ende gegangen für seine wichtige Person.

“Jira… iya…”

Plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blickt Jiraiya auf den sterbenden Mann in seinen Armen herab. Das Blut bedeckt ihre beiden Körper, und eine Lache der roten Flüssigkeit lässt das Gras um sie herum nass glitzern.

Jiraiya verstärkt seinen Griff um den Mann und drückt dessen Hand, beinahe tröstend.

“Shsh… Es ist in Ordnung, `Shimaru, es ist in Ordnung”, flüstert er mit rauer Stimme, und für einen Augenblick wünscht er sich, seine Worte seien wahr. “Versuch nicht, zu sprechen… Spar deine Kraft.”

Orochimaru lacht, was ein hässliches Gurgeln in seinem Hals hervorruft. Er hustet und spuckt Blut.

“Jiraiya…”, krächzt er. Er versucht vergeblich, weiter zu sprechen, und ein beinahe entsetzter Ausdruck erscheint in seinen Augen, als er begreift, dass er niemals wieder sprechen wird. Dass er niemals wieder irgendetwas tun wird.

Dass er sterben wird.

Er blickt für einen Moment in Jiraiyas Augen, und der Ausdruck in ihnen lässt ihn all das fühlen, was er vor so vielen Jahren hätte fühlen sollen. Und dieses Empfinden lässt ihn schwindeln.

Sein Blick verschwimmt und die Tränen fließen haltlos seine Wangen hinunter. Und das ist das letzte, das Orochimaru jemals fühlen wird, zusammen mit Jiraiyas Hand, die seine eigene fest umklammert hält, beinahe… zärtlich.

Jiraiya starrt auf die Tränen, welche die Wangen des Sterbenden hinunterfließen.

Und für einen kurzen Moment fühlt er sich seltsam leicht, seltsam zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt.

Er schaut hinab auf das aschfahle, blutverschmierte Gesicht, und die warmen Augen des vertrauten Menschen von damals blicken zurück, nur für einen Augenblick bevor diese Augen brechen und Orochimarus Seele seinen Körper für immer verlässt.

Jiraiya streicht dem Toten eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und schließt seine Augen. Er hebt seinen Blick und misst die ihn umgebenen Shinobi mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

Dann erhebt er sich abrupt und wendet sich ab, geht fort wie Orochimaru es damals getan hat, ohne sich umzublicken.

Er hat Orochimaru besiegt und getötet, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Und um ein allerletztes Mal zu versuchen, sein geliebtes Wesen zur Besinnung zu bringen.

Und vielleicht ist ihm dies sogar gelungen. Orochimaru hat geweint… Ob nun um sich selbst oder um sie beide wird Jiraiya niemals erfahren, doch eines ist sicher…

Orochimarus Herz wurde gebrochen. Und sei es nur durch die Klinge eines Wurfmessers.

Jiraiya blickt aus verweinten Augen hinauf in den Himmel und lächelt. Vielleicht hat er das blauäugige Monster in seinem Inneren endlich besiegt.

Doch um welchen Preis?

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte hat mich das Lied “Cry Over Me” von Meat Loaf. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört es euch doch einfach mal an. Ich finde, es passt atmosphärisch sowie textlich gut zu der Geschichte.


End file.
